Phantom Snake
by LOL1945
Summary: 3 years after the event in MGSV: TPP, Quiet's life revolves in war-torned Afghanistan to keep herself from the danger coming from herself and everyone. But her life is taken into another twist after she met a man which will bring her back to the world of Political Espionage and Turmoil which filled by ambition and catastrophic outcome for the world and uncover the truth of her life
1. Prologue (Minor Patch)

**Hello. This is my first fanfic about MGS. For disclaimer, all the characters are belong to Fookin Coon Army(Konami) and created by Hideo Kojima and there are a few original characters of my own creation. So, here's the opening chapter**

 **And before the opening, there are a few things I would like to say that I can't write in the summary and very related to the story. If it's going as planned, the story will stretch all the way to MGR and there will a few major flops of climax in the story of everything going as planned. Anyway, here's the opening chapter**

 **Prologue**

1987….. Afghanistan, the land which perpetuated in war in 1980s, has now rejoiced by the statement of President Gorbachev. A statement that finally ended all the death, sorrow, and pain for the people of Afghanistan whose home and life are scorched by the never-ending attack of MIGs and Hinds and of course, relieve for the Soviet's families which endure in the time of war by living in hope for their love ones returning and assurance for a victory in the "primitive" desert outcast. Even though the Soviet failed to achieve their "Warm Water" political agenda, it's a far more viable to retreat and return home due to the lack of budget to fund the war and modernized their military's arsenal against the Americans which has introduced the world into materialism and benefits of being capitalist.

While the Soviet has announced their retreat from Afghanistan, there are a few "puppets" in the string of Moscow to established a totalitarian dictatorship and restored communism in Afghan land. The Mujahideen, which has sorted all of their resources for the war against USSR, now needs to fight their own brothers and sisters to strengthen the victory in a jihad against a totalitarian communist establishment. And in that fight, that's where Tixij played her role.

She went on the hunt on her own, butchering every soviet and pro-soviet soldiers, from the northern mountainous part of the country and inside the capital, Kabul. She made her stand against those who oppress the innocence and commit killings, rape, and scorching earth to put them down under the authoritarian rule. She made a long line of hit list where she started from the bottom to the top. Starting from the regular soldiers and all the way to their generals and also the Afghan communist's ministries are in the list and she made it halfway at the time. During the time of her assasination, she clouded herself from the people she saved and her action of killing the oppressor hailed her as the guardian angel of every tribe in Afghanistan even though they never see their savior. She spent most of her time alone in solitude, away from people no matter who they were. However, she's happy and willing to help anyone in distress, especially the ones that causing the distress was on her hit list. She travelled in the same place she operate during her time with Diamond Dogs with a few exceptions of making a few trips to the capital to narrow down her hit list . The butterfly flapped her wings and all to redeemed herself from the bad deeds she committed, especially to Snake….

When she's not operating or assassinate anyone, she rested in a used secluded cave in the mountains. The cave was used by a few groups of Mujahideen but left abandon after the soviets raided the area a few years ago. Afterwards, it remains empty and the area around was barren and quiet and people rarely passed the area, even the soviets and mujahideen. The cave still sturdy in the inside and comforting as natural errotion crafted a sustainable air conditioning system throughout the cave. She found the cave a few weeks before creating her hit list and occupied it as her own FOB and home. During the day when she's not going to kill anyone, she climbed the mountains and bathed on the top while humming her song on the air. She enjoyed the company of a few eagle and crows which perched around the cracks not far from her spot. She often observed the birds in the act to amused herself other than humming and bathing. She often tried to call the birds, hoping one will feel alluded by her call and became her pet. If she's done with sunbathing, she'll took a real bath in the river upstream. For a mountainous landscape, the river is very calm and clean. She often bathed naked without her attire in the river while enjoying the sun on her skin. She always ready her Wicked Butterfly and a standard handgun in case of a surprise attack or a plain stalker behind the rocks. The combination of a bright sunlight and natural warm water increased her endurance and feel refreshed more than she ever felt.

During the night, she rested inside the cave and planned her hit list with the help of a few sufficient lightings from an old rusting generator. A part of the cave was dedicated as her strategy wall and all the walls and tables were filled with papers of maps, documents, and another extended info which she copied from a stolen iDroid from a PF operator which sometimes enter her area of operation. After the planning, she cleaned and prepared the gears she needed for her mission. While she didn't have the need for a weapon arsenals filled with formidable weapons and equipments, she only needed her suppressed Wicked Butterfly and a suppressed pistol and a bowie knife as she operates under the depth of darkness and silence.

However, in a few moments, she contemplated her life before her exit, especially the time she spent with Snake. Her time in with Diamond Dogs may not be the best in terms of socializing since she received death threats from the man, especially the part where they alienated her due to her inhuman capability, but their boss, Snake, he gave her the opportunity to make amends for all the wrong doing. And because of it, She often took a look of the photo of herself while she remembering the moment the portrait was taken as it was the only artifact that related herself back to him after three years. She was staring out of the window and into the horizon while sitting in the chopper with the great Big Boss. The photo reminded her the click from the Polaroid Camera and seeing the Paper coming out. Big Boss then took the photo and illuminate the paper with sunlight. It took a few seconds for the photo to be clear and the whole portrait is visible for the eyes to see.

"This is a keeper." said the Boss with his heavy stoic voice. He pinned the picture with a duct tape on the cabin wall on his left and made sure the picture is perfectly placed with all the pictures of his life in Diamond Dogs.

He stared back at her and ask, "What do you think?" while giving a half smile.

She replied with a sheepish small smile, admiring the beauty of her own face and of course, the opportunity life has given to her to redeemed her mistake. The man, which save her from evil, has given her a life to live even though it's still far from a normal one like an ordinary simpleton. The man also showed her with good deeds and a peaceful meaning of life even though the man himself isn't a perfect candidate for a peacemaker or let alone, a good man in the eyes of the world. But she admired his stoic emotion and still committed goodness to everyone while he can and she falls for him by that standard. She never met a man like him, a man with resilient stronger than his enemies and a strength which never faded by time and the only man who care for her while no one care and even called her a freak. She loves and adores the man, but never know if he love her back or even develop a feeling for her and she was forced to break her own words to save her love and left the scene to save him even more from the parasite which will kill everyone, including him. Remembering the moments and the days with Snake brought her down with a few regrets of never paying his debt no matter how many people she has killed under his order or the number of times she cover him. The only time she has a meaningful life was with him and she left it for the sake of her new profound morality.


	2. The Phantom Pain (Major Patch)

**After the minor patch in the Prologue, it sparked an idea to make the opening for this chapter. Anyway, enjoy and I hope it suits well as the start of the plot.**

 **The Phantom Pain**

 _Some place where all men and women rested in peace._

 _0930 hours_

 _Hereford, England_

In the land of tombs and dead bodies under the ground, it was the only place where a person received a proper exit in the world, keeping their honor and dignity intact for the eyes of the world. The rain which pouring the city for the past two days didn't show any sign of it fading from the the already bleak horizon nor diminish by time. It's basically England in the rainy weather, but the rain in this particular day was the exception for a few people who grieved at the losses of their loved ones or companions.

A figure in particular however caught the oddity in this land as he was standing in front of a tomb where no one has ever came for the past decade and a few years. The figure, standing upright and holding an umbrella and dressed in military black attire with an unknown insignia on his badge and markings which show he's not a part of the SAS or any branch of military known in UK. Under the umbrella, he froze, staring at the name in the tomb, written only by name, "Jonathan Westbrook". The figure was crying, but didn't let the world to see his tears. Remembrance of the the man which now rested six feet under his stand was bearable and he held a stoic stance for the man.

His focus soon distracted by another person coming from his behind. A women, wearing a black loose t-shirt and a short black mini skirts with black stocking as high as her thighs, standing on the figure's right side and held the figure's right hand with both of her hand while shielding them against the rain with a big black umbrella. She rested her head on his shoulder while staring down on the tomb. To ease the tension and the pain which taken its toll to the mourning figure, the women leaned and and gave a little kiss the figure's cheek.

The figure chuckled and bent a small upward frown around the lips as sign of appreciation to the comfort. The figure then leaned, exposing a strong blue stare from the iris and darkened brown hairs on his head and looked at the green jewel stare.

"I'm done here. We can go now or do you wanted to mourn for yourself?" with a hard stoic voice, the figure asserted the women with the next course of act.

The women then stared at the tomb and handed the umbrella to the figure. She kneeled and rubbed her hands around the name marked on the tomb. She was quiet still for a few minutes as her way to grief and stopping herself from letting the whole world to see any tears from her eyes even though she felt broke and sobbed. The women then took a grip of herself and finished her grief by kissing both her middle and fore right fingers and laid both on the name on the tomb. Then, She got up and stared the figure and cointinue to nodded her head twice, telling the figure she's done with her share of mourn.

The figure then dropped a piece of thick cloth on top of the tombstone, saying "Thank you… for everything…." and proceeded to walk away from the tomb with the women, leaving their griefs on the tomb while remembering the deeds the man in the grave had done for them.

A closer look of the cloth reveals itself as badge. The badge which trembled everyone in their line of duty and spread cowardly desire to their enemies. The badge represent the once big Outer Heaven for soldiers which now remains as a relic of the Cold War. The badge which represents freedom for soldiers to fight for their own without…. the badge which now left uncorrupted by devious devilish personal goals… the badge of Diamond Dogs.

 _1987_

 _Mid September_

 _1100 hours_

 _secret FOB, Northern Kabul, Afghanistan_

Following her daily routine, Quiet was taking her usual sunbathe on the top of the mountain, humming in her favorite rhyme. The day was quite enjoyable even though the sun was not as hot as it was during summer. She was all bare on the back and using her bra as cloth to laid herself on the rocky grounds. Photosynthesis process helped her to keep her energy filled, well feed, and freshen her body for another run of violent rampage against oppressors in Afghanistan. She has all the time in the world to just lay and bath by the sun which was her favourite activity in her exile other than helping people and butchering others.

However, her activity soon came into a halt as she saw a bright red flare flashing up in the broad daylight , a few clicks away from her FOB. To keep herself well-informed or to let people reaching out for her without her showing herself to the public, she spread a few piece of papers to some people that she selected in secrets with her marks, a butterfly, which showed the instruction concerning communication between the people she chose and herself that involved a flare which was fire from a location which contained a straightforward request on a care package which also contained details of the request and the intelligence report to help and propel her way for perfection in stealth and security from being compromised by the enemy. In a few rare moments, the package contained armaments and ammos as a sign of gratitude for her, doing all the work that they cannot do.

So, to her annoyance, she answered the call even though it ruin her comforting noon as her principle urged her to do so and her promise to fulfill her new profound duty to help the people in need against them, the oppressor who toyed their land for the sake of political's advancement against the first world and it's helping her to gain information regarding the whereabouts of the people in her hit list which in her accord, deserve the revenge of the people of Afghanistan. However, regrets came to her mind as he ratified the agreement between her and her mind. Remembrance... the true devil in her mind...

Like the Big Boss himself, she's been living her life driven by the phantom pain. Of course it's not vengeance or lost ambition which driven her. Ever since she lost herself under the fire, renewal as a super human isn't the life she would imagine when she was assigned in XOF. Never ever she consider herself as an elite soldier after that night in Cyprus. The shame of losing a fight against a limp, skinny, and disabled man with the horn in his head and a faceless man was unbearable for anyone as elite as her. All of that shame was out under a major stress by disgust and fear after her renewal as a superhuman in the parasite unit. Her old comrades won't even recognize her as friend afterwards and Skull Face separated the regulars with the Parasite Unit, pushing her away from any social contact which turned from some existent to non-existent at all. She resorted all that shame and pressure by malice, massacre, and unlawful act of violence. It turned her into sadistic ruthless killing machine where no man can escape her and such act put her under skullface's radar where she was given an ultimate task to attract the attention the legendary soldier in Afghanistan and lure him to capture her, with the endgame of killing him and all of his men once more with the vocal cord parasite.

Lately, her good deeds attracted nightmares which recurring more often than before. The nightmares are mostly coming from her missions in the past where she butchered her enemies while staring at the horror generated from herself and in some dreams, it's also pushed her the memory where she entered a village in Afghanistan with Skullface, filled with unarmed civilians, which the latter obliterated by torchering women and children every time the target she interrogated refused to cooperate to Skullface. She imagined back the moment where she either cut a finger of a child or burned one of the women to death if Skull Face directed her for the violent way. A contrast image in her dream was the time where pushed a women to the ground, stripped her from her top, and let her husband watched as she slowly mutilated the women's womanhood on the chest without soaking a wasting a litre of blood then proceeded to torned her lower abdomen where she make an incision to the Fallopian tubes as her way to castrated the women. It driven the men to insanity where he spilled all the info that Skullface needed like an answering machine. However, the one that driven her to wake up was the part where she deliberately drowned a boy on a lake as her way to show obedience to her boss. She remembered when the little kid Shen strangled and drowned in a lake was staring at her eyes, confused by her reason to do such and afraid to death which gaining by every water coming in to his lungs. The boy saw none but a flat expression and a butterfly mark around her eyes me and the devilish stare that craving for death.

Eventhough she started to have the nightmares during her time in the cell with Diamond Dogs, the climax point came to her now, when she was in exile. She would cry and sob when she got awaken by the nightmares. In a few times, she questioned her own life which she deemed too corrupt to change. At one time oke, she got awaken by the climatic nightmare which pushed to stare down at the barrel of her Wicked Butterfly, pointing it at her head with a bullet ready to pierced her brain. At that point, life is meaningless ... evil... corrupted... and sadistic...

But life can be colorful, beautiful, kind, and apologetic and mercy when she stared down at the photo of herself. It sparked her the memories she created with the legendary soldier, Big Boss. Aside from his men which alienated her in the first few months, His kindness gave her life which sorted her back into a good soldier instead of a sadist killing machine. She forgot all the horrendous act she's done in he last when he came to her mind, rubbing her head and giving her the sign that the path she took is righteous, decent, and meaningful. It crafted her a new understanding which told her that suicide will be a waste of her life as she can redeem all of her mistake in the past by helping the same kind of of people that she butchered. The man taught her second chance which now she implemented in her new life and fulfilling the call is one of her way to redeem her mistake in the past and helping others in need.

It didn't take long for her to reach the source of the flare where lies a crate with a few papers on top of it. Using her iDroid, she scanned all the papers while reading the upload on the AR (Augmented Reality) screen. She proceeded to open the crate where she found more weapons and ammunitions which suited for her needs for her mission and her defense against any hostiles shall they found her FOB. Everything in the crate was pulled out while she's making her own counting for inventory and reading the mission data from the papers she scanned. According to the data, the mission was given by the Arab Mujahideen which having a hard time to smuggle their weapons and men from the Middle East as the Soviets tighten the security of the border by placing a measureable armored regiments from the Pakistani border that went all the way to the top of the Iranian Border. Her mission is to assassinate Major General Anatoly Karkovich which handled the security along the border. By her luck, the colonel will be in Da Wialo Kallai tonight at 2100 hours to lead the regiments stationed there to create a strong fortification against an upcoming attack against the mujahideen from the north. Also, there is an unverified info that the general will conducted a meeting with other general and an arms dealer whose names are in her hit list and will be held the village central. With all the confusion in the preparation of all the men to create a barrier to keep their lives intact and if verified, the soldiers would also busy keeping the place secured for the meetings, she'll able to slip in and out without anyone noticing and keeping herself at low profile. After receiving all the data she needed, she was about to return to her FOB and close the crate before she found something peculiar with the crate.

A closer look to the bottom part of the crate caught her eyes as a gap was discovered right on the far left side. She pushed the side and the gap was opened, showing her a small compartment which appear to hide a document. Curious, she took the liberty to grab the document inside the compartment and read it firsthand.

A Top Secret CIA stamp on the outer layer meant the document were very sensitive and she received trust from the mujahideen as such document can only came from them due to a public secret of CIA involvement to armed the insurgents against the soviets and soviet's pupper state. Without any lingering moments, she opened the document and greeted by only with one picture which filled the entire paper and that's about it for the document. Quiet got her attention caught by the nature of the document which only stored a picture and nothing else. The picture had the time and date it was taken noted on the lower left side of the picture told her that the picture was taken three weeks ago in the middle of the night and the place of the photo was in Afghanistan Central Base where the Soviets stationed their men for withdrawal. Also, it showed her a shadow, lingering behind a concrete wall and dressed in all black and the page behind the photo was a roughly written writings which said, "Be careful against the shadow. Spotted in Spugway Keep yesterday.". Of course the picture is not her because the the posture and the body build of the shadow were the attributes which only a man can posses. But, a closer look to the picture revealed an intriguing insignia on the shadow's left hand. A sword with a wing around its handle and a small cloth in the middle of the sword with some writings that can't be read from the picture and all in dark purple background. Quiet can easily identifies the emblem as the emblem of the prominent British SAS which she has seen in a few books she read in her spare time. However, it raised her questions on why the CIA would take a portrait of their own allies in the battlefield and even important question, why there's a British SAS in Afghanistan?

She lingered in her questions for quite some time before she decided to scan the picture in her iDroid for safekeeping and burned all the documents with the crates. She then proceeded to moved all the weapons and ammunitions back to her FOB. She kept thinking about the shadow in the picture and his motive for his presence in Afghanistan, but her questions won't be left unanswered as the mission she took had kept her all the answers for all the questions concerning the shadow and it will open a new story for her.


	3. False Prophet (Minor Patch)

**Sorry for the late update. I have many things coming up early this year and so anyway, without much further ado, I present the next chapter…**.

 **False Prophet**

 _Meanwhile in Mother Base, Seychelles Water_

"Boss… I got something for you to see."

A voice called, but he didn't heed. The man with horn kept staring at the horizon, standing motionless against the blowing wind. Silence and comfort were a luxury for him as the progressive development of the mother base always kept him at work. From missions, combat deployments, constructions, and even reservation for endangered species were all under his control and all decisions needed to pass his approval before Miller supervised the new decision. And if he didn't manage the mother base, he would accepting missions that only him, the legendary Big Boss, able to complete which he now performed and did alone without reinforcements or buddies with the exception of his loyal canine, D-Dog and honorable stead, D-Horse and if necessary, taking out the D-Walker for a simple stroll around the mission area for clean and thorough search for intels and cleansing the surrounding area from hostile threat. So, a simple peace and quiet could kept him away from the world for a few moments.

"BOSS!" The voice shouted louder and closer to him. Rather than making his peaceful time disturbed, he answered to the loud noisy inconvenience.

"What Ocelot? I don't want to be disturb right now." he turned around and faced the voice which ailing his name.

"I know that Boss… I know….. but…" Ocelot lowered his voice and talked his way in comfort while making his way closer to the Big Boss.

"But what?" He calmly asked with his heavy stoic voice.

"It's Ishmael…." Ocelot whispered as they were close, face to face to each other.

"What's with him? He's here?" Big Boss asked Ocelot which much of a shock.

"He's doing just fine and yup, he's here. He's waiting in your room." Ocelot replied.

"Alright… Let's go see him." Big Boss replied and still shocked by the sudden arrival of friend and the man whose name he lived up until his demise.

Both proceeded to the inner part of the Command Platform, ignoring the saluting patrols around them even though the Big Boss would sighed to a few of his saluting men. After a few minutes, they entered the room and welcomed by Ishmael, the real Big Boss, which was sitting on the working desk and reading some files.

"Kept you waiting huh?" Asked Venom Snake as a reply to the greet.

"These files kept me company, waiting for you to come, Ahab." replied Big Boss.

"Right… So, why did you come without letting me know you will come? Something very important is up?" Venom Snake directly asked him question his reason to come.

"Take a seat first Ahab and I'll explain….. and Ocelot….. leave us be." said the Big Boss. Ocelot without any doubts nodded and sighed and leaves them be while he returned back to deck. Venom took his seat on his bed and Big Boss adjusted himself so he could have a direct face to face conversation.

"Sorry I came unnoticed. I didn't want Miller to know I came because he'll definitely will try to kill me and I can't let him hear anything about this conversation and that included Ocelot too." Big Boss started with his reason to came unnoticed and having this conversation only between them.

"Miller isn't here, he's somewhere in Timor Island, the usual client lobbying to get us some money and a piece of act in East Timor and yeah, I'm the one that gonna sent you to hell and your "kid"." Venom replied.

"Anyway, what do you have in mind?" Venom asked to start the important conversation.

"Well, As you can see, the men in the Mother Base have grown exponentially with many more soldiers rallied for our cause. We can't keep building more places on the sea because it will be ineffective and expensive and I bet you didn't like to live in the ocean 24/7. So, in short, I proposed a new ground for our Outer Heaven."

Big Boss continued his intention in the talk.

"A new ground ? Where ?" Venom was eager to know more about the plan.

"Zanzibar Land… Central Asia. There, I'll build a country for soldiers where they are free from politics and government control and of course, fulfilling The Boss's will. I'm also planning to build another Metal Gear to strengthen my place in the land without any worries of a massive invasion or a threat from anyone." said Big Boss.

"Sounds like a big plan….. I will go there and help you out or staying here?" Venom asked his role for the new plan.

"Neither both, but this is where you'll come in. I wanted you to make a fortress, a new outer heaven in South Africa, a big vacant lot, North of Galzburg and there, you'll be a False Prophet to the world, letting them know that the Legendary Soldier created his Outer Heaven in South Africa and giving all the attention away from Zanzibar Land. And I also have to say that this place isn't exactly an ideal spot for defense against massive attacks and it's getting really crowded and I don't want Carribean all over again if someone try to take you out." Big Boss continued explaining Venom's role in his plan.

"... I see….." Venom replied with a sighed as he felt a heavy weight on his chest.

"Are you okay Ahab?" Big Boss asked.

"I'm good… It's just that… It's just that I've built this base from a single platform and I've grown an attachememt to this place, I feel I can't just let this place be abandoned and rusted in history." Venom relayed his concern.

"I can't say that you should let this one go since I saw you having the best of life in this Base. You know, I could keep an eye and overlook the construction of the fortress until it's completed which will give you the time to find someone you trust enough to be the new boss to run this base. It's not like I have anything to do right now other than moving my plan in motion. So, what do you say?" Big Boss replied to ease the Venom's concern.

"I can live with that." Venom replied. Big Boss grinned and gave him a hand to shake to seal their new deal. He grinned back and shook the hand of the man he protected for life.

"And one more thing, you can't take Miller because you know what will happen and Ocelot will come with me because I have a new plan for him too. So, if you needed backup to run the fortress, you need to find someone else you trust." Big Boss continued.

"Don't worry, I can take Hideo and Mosquito for the fortress." Venom replied his choice of men.

"Good. Right now, I think we should celebrate this new plan by smoking these two cuban cigar, do you know the spot where we can smoke this unnoticed?" Big Boss asked and handed Venom a cuban cigar.

"Don't worry. I know a spot." Venom replied and chuckled.

"Huh…..Alright. But I got one more thing that I need to ask about." said Big Boss as he wanted to settle one final matter.

"About what?" Venom quickly asked, wanting to try the Cuban Cigar

"It's about this tape…" Big Boss took a tape from the desk and showed him. The title of the tape sparked his long lost forgotten comrade and the only women he cared in his life and brought him back to the saddening moment of her exit from the life she was blissfully living after years of being a villain with vengeance. Big Boss out the tape to his Walkman and played it loud.

"I did not choose to be Quiet. I wanted to express my feelings to you. If only we shared a common tongue. Vengeance was what drove me to them...The only language left to me, revenge. But the words we shared...No, that was no language at all. That's why I...I chose the language of gratitude instead, and go back to silence. I am Quiet...I am...the absence of words." After the tape finished, Big Boss put the tape back to the deck of tapes on the desk.

Venom was back to remembering his comrade in battle which he felt a deep profound affection to her even though she tried to kill her in the past. He was sad to let her go at that sandstorm but none can change that moment, letting the butterfly to clap her wings away from him after given her the goodness in life and the enjoyable comfort of being kind to life and fight those who hurt you and the ones you care.

" Venom… I need to know…." Big Boss continued.

" Huh?" Venoms snapped back to reality.

" Do you in any way has a romantic attachment to her after three years had gone by?"

The word, romantic, echoed inside Venom, it reminded him back to his time with her, from the moment he brought after the intense hide and seek battle in Aabe Shifap ruins to that fateful exit in which he took the blame of her loss to his self had he paid more attention to her to keep her running away from the and has he saw that snake before it bit him. Her departure was his to blame and a burden he needed to carry for losing his best comrade…

Speaking of comrade, Venom often living the memories of his time with his men which he considered his fellow comrades in battle. But Quiet, he felt more than comrade. He may living the memories of the great Big Boss where his love and affection for were long gone in the sea of Star Of Bethlehem, but he's not the Big Boss. His new profound affection laid upon her. Eventhough she's considered as a freak and a "monster", he opened her eyes. He showed her the commitment to do good things even though he knew he's far away from doing anything good for the world and putting back her morality as a human she was before Skull Face turned her into a personal ruthless killing machine. In their time bonding with each other, he noticed the never-ending bait to caught his attention, all by using her womanhood. The bait soon turn into flirting, but Venom ignored most of the flirt during his campaign for vengeance and when he noticed how she's trying to get his attention for a time herself, the second outbreak driven her out from the base eventhough he knew she's not the one that spreading the virus. But deep down, he knew she ran because of the new enlightenment, which showed her as the women who tried to put him down to sleep for eternity and he believed the burden of him, knowing her true identity, had pushed her even further to keep her distance away as she didn't want any harm coming to him and all the things which is precious to him, including Diamond Dogs and its men.

The memory, it welcomed him back to the time when they boarded back home after extracting a few hostages in Angola three years back. After working the whole night, infiltrated and extracted hostages from the local PFs and communist MPLA, the morning sun was a big fat moon for him. His eyes were started to close, but effort kept pulling it open due to his fear of insecurity throughout the flight. His effort keeping himself up brought his line of vision to Quiet, which was laying down on the left side of the cabin. If the memory served him correctly, he caught her when she was laying down on her stomach, staring at the ceiling. For quite some time, he laid his eyes on her. Her humming soothe the ambiance which brought his sleep closer by time. Nonetheless, fear and insecurity pulled his consciousness from a deep sleep.

The ambiance started to rose in tension. Quiet caught his vision and began to stared back at him straight to the eye. Her reaction surprised Venom, which widen his eyes and his consciousness back. Quickly, she straighten herself and sat dearly while looking at the man, worried she might disrupted his thinking. The worrying eyes were easy to notice and finally, it brought the silence.

"It's okay Quiet….. I just needed to stay awake… I can't let my guard down after losing pequod and a heli for the second time." Venom finally moved his lips and talked.

"I'm honored by your attention Boss!" Pequod replied from the cockpit as he overheard the replied with a sighed and a grin.

"Anyway, everything is fine Quiet, there's nothing to worry about," he continued.

Quiet, which had been staring at him, noticed the big pouch under his left eye and felt the fatigued the man endured. Hearing his reasoning brought her to a coarse action which she believed will put him in rest.

She stood up, walked gracefully towards the man, and stopped in front of him. She held a bar on the ceiling and leaned her head closer to his. She kept a distance as she didn't want to get hit by the horn, but enough for him to have all of his vision on her glaring and glistening eyes.

" What are you doing?" Venom softly even though his strong stoic voice won't let him. She leaned her face forward once more, only to have her lips kissing his forehead. Venom was taken in surprise and flinched back to the wall behind him. Much to her misunderstanding, she was equally shocked by his reaction and worried where she did wrong in her act. It brought her to flinch back and away from his face and stood up back to her stance.

" Hey, it's okay. I'm just not getting use to be kissed and you took me by surprise. Anyway, I could enjoy some company beside me." Venom gave his reassurance.

She smiled and it made him smiled too. He braced himself to her warmth and softness as she took a seat beside him and stared down at him. She can't talk her way to tell him what she wanted to say, so she written it on his humane palm. S-L-E-E-P was the only word she written on his palm.

" I wish I could….. I can't let us die along the way." Venom replied.

She widen her smile and continued her act by humming her voice with the soothing song. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tried to pulling him down to the seats slowly. Venom however tighten his stance and won't budge by her pull.

"I can't, this arm needed some fuel." Venom showed her his metallic bionic left arm.

To her disappointment, she changed her plan and instead of laying him down with her, she sat on his left leg, crossing her legs and humming her song. Her glistening stare brought Venom to his comfort, massaging his mind by the alluring soothing hum. Quiet, who was terrific to see her plan working, pulled Venom closer to her where he laid his head on her shoulder. His fatigued came into effect which wore his conciousness out. The man surrendered himself to a gentle good sleep in the embraced of his trusted buddy. Quiet was in joy, seeing her plan to rest her boss was working more than she expected. As the man fell asleep, she slowed her humming to match the ambiance for his comfort. Venom closed his eyes in peace and comfort before he said, "Alright. Keep us safe okay?" where Quiet replied with a nod. Her glistening eyes was the last thing he saw before he relieved himself to his subconscious to play his reality.

The man was finally down to his sleep and Quiet decided to keep sitting on his lap due to the comfort the man was having on her shoulder. She stared at the man for a few moments before leaning her head to kiss his forehead once more, as a sign of her affection towards the man. After doing so, she noticed Pequod was staring at them through the new installed mirror which was place on the dashboard. She replied with a smile and using her right hand to put a silent gesture on her lips.

"Yup. I don't see anything." said Pequod in his mind and back scanning the horizon and the instruments. Throughout the way back, it was usual lonely and relatively safe flight.

"So Ahab, what is it gonna be?" Big Boss asked again.

"Let's say our relationship was based on a mutual agreeement for revenge, but everything went further as a friendship and a bond between soldiers." Venom felt cornered by the question, but made an answer.

"What is this got to do with our new plan?" Venom asked back much to his concern about the sudden question about his past life.

"It doesn't…" Big Boss replied.

"Really? Nothing?" Venom challenged Big Boss.

"No….. I don't mind that she tried to kill us back in Cyprus and I don't mind if you have someone to love because either way, we should enjoy life so we won't turn into people like Skull Face, Hot Coldman and even Volgin and I envy you for having someone in your life….." Big Boss asserted his reasoning for the question.

"What do you mean? I don't say anything about us as a lover."

"I know when you are bullshitting me. Remember? I'm you and you are me and I can see myself lying in you." replied Big Boss.

"Look, I don't give a shit if you wanted to get married eventhough I consider not to. I only wanted you to focus and fully committed to the plan we just created. I don't want you to be the one that will stop our plans for a free Outer Heaven for soldiers." Big Boss continued and looked concern.

"Okay….. You have my loyalty to the end and you seemed a bit worried about me and her." Venom noticed his worries.

"I'm afraid of you….. losing your focus in this plan…. " Big Boss voiced his concern.

"Why would you say that?" Venom asked in confusion.

"Because Ahab…. This is not the end for her story. As long as she still alive, our mission is at risk. " Big Boss replied.

"Why would you say that?" Venom asked.

"Because you put your feelings for her and either way, that's the least distraction I would expect to happens to you. But, you control your own life and as far as I concern, you could always ask for way out from this mission. To put this in a nutshell, I'm okay with you to have someone in your life, but I don't want you to be distracted from our main mission." Big Boss asserted his reasoning of worries.

"I understand…. But she won't be back to us. Three years have gone by and I never heard anything about her." Venom replied.

"Let's keep it that way and I hope she won't come back…" said Big Boss.

"Anyway, let's get some fresh air and smoke these babies." Big Boss continued.

"Alright... Boss... let's go." Venom eager to smoke.


	4. Intrusion ( Part 1) (Major Patch)

**Intrusion (Part 1)**

"The new platform looks dandy and nice." a motherbase patrol guard was scanning the horizon as usual.

"I have to say, this ain't another SSDD kind of day, the new platform looks brilliant and the sun setting down just look very different than usual. I guess this is a special night as the silent starry sun descended to illuminate us a hopefulnight." replied the other patrol guard who accompanied him.

"What are you man? A poetry boy? We're in the tough league now and I wanted to see you to use those "poetry" stuff to talk your way out if we got captured by somebody." sarcasm taken over the first patrolman.

"Oh come on, a little literature art won't hurt the base. In fact, I think it's something the people in the base need because stress and fatigued have made its way to everyone's inner peace and I don't like it when I wanted to say hello from the guys in the field and they just replied, "Shut the fuck up!". So yeah, I think I'm gonna open a new art workshop." The second patrolman replied the sarcasm with his hopeful ideas.

"Wow there cowboy! How do you gonna do that?" The first patrolman challenged the second patrolman for the sake of curiosity.

"Easy, I'm just gonna put ahead my proposal to Master Miller and see how things work out. I hope he'll say yes to the plan and I would like the base be prepared with my ART!" answered the second patrolman in excitement.

"What ?" The first patrolman was a bit shocked and confused by the sudden mood change.

"This ain't my final form you illiterate peasant!" Shouted the second patrolman.

"Yup! You're crazy." replied the first patrolman calmly and back staring at the horizon.

Both men kept staring the sunset until the sun left its tip for the glaring end and a warm opening for the moonless night. However, such ending for the long day was not for them to witness as the main alarm in the main platform rang, prompting both men to check the commotion in the main platform. They ran all the way from the fourth platform, just in time for a helicopter landed hardly in the helipad. The tires in the copter were flat and the rotor was blowing out black exhaust which choke some of the people in the helipad with its dense Carbon Monoxide concentration. The helicopter was disabled eventually with the rotor stop spinning and the dripping avgas stopped.

The first person that went out from the heli was Pequod whom body was badly wounded with a few gunshots even though most are only flesh wounds. That being said however, his left arm received a critical hit on the wrist and a penetrated round from the floor hit his right kneecap, putting him in a profuse bleeding from the moment he got shot. The man fell on the helipad right in front of his comrade with blood gushing out and flooding the helipad. A doctor and a few men with a moveable bed came for the rescue. The rest of the patrolman moved closer to the heli while the doctors brought Pequod away to the surgery room. As the doctors ringing Pequod drove away, the frail sliding door fell to the ground and the men raised their weapons to the door. Everyone was on high alert and ready to kill anything coming outside the heli.

"Wait! Put your guns down! Don't shoot!" a womanly voiced shouted from the inside. The men could easily identify the identity behind the womanly voice. The men quickly lowered their weapon moving back to have some space for the elite soldier.

Slowly, the women slid down from the heli, all tight and shined the remnants of the sunlight through her white sneaking suit even though a few parts of the outfit were tainted by sands and dirts. The zipper for her outfit on her chest was broken which made her bra and all the way down to her lower stomach visible for the eyes can see. Her glistening stare to the men strike fear to the newcomers and some of the old veterans who never received promotion from guarding the brig. All the men saluted at her, shouted, "Welcome home boss!".

She replied with a sigh and taking a few breaths before continued to say, "Okay boys. Okay. Now help me out with this bitch!" replied the women and pulled out her extracted target with force and some pulling. Her target however made her stand and plunged in for an attack. The women tackled her before she could even touch her and dropped her to the ground where she proceeded to broke her left arm and tried to incapacitate the target to submission. But, she kept resisting and tried to grab the knife in the women's right cheek pocket in which she abled to grab and stab the women on her right thigh. The women however replied with a hiss and a stronger push on her chest with the help from some of the men which took away the knife. To disarmed the target completely, she broke her right wrist to keep her away from any of their gear. A loud painful writhed was heard throughout the platform and drawed an unwanted attention from their boss.

"Sir!" shouted the rest of the patrolmen who only standing still when the commotion happened when their boss arrived at the scene.

"What is this!" shouted Ocelot when he found the source of the commotion. The women who responsible for such noticed the arrival of her boss. She put one of the men to hold the target in her place as she stand on her feet and proceeded to stand before him.

"Sir! Flaming Buffalo reporting!" replied the women.

"Right….. Proceed." Ocelot wanted an answer.

"I got her sir. I brought you the women who's been hacking into our R&D system to steal our technology, blueprints, and research. Her name is Shadow Hat. I don't know for sure to whom she's working to but considering the size of the men guarding her and the facilities she resided in Christmas Island, I believe we have other competitors or countries that wanted to steal from us." Flaming Buffalo replied with pride and success on her tone, disregarding her badly injured right thigh and bruises all her her body.

"Alright. We'll take over from here. You should check in to the medbay and get yourself patch up. We're also gonna brought her there before we lock her up in the cell." said Ocelet with a pallamano to proceed.

"Roger sir!" Flaming Buffalo replied and walked away from the scene.

"Alright boys! Let's get her to the medical platform! And I need a doctor!" Shouted Ocelot to the rest of the patrolman who's been holding the target.

The men stood up and held her on her legs and arms and lift her up to the bed which was brought by another doctor who came. She was tied up tightly to the bed with ropes and belts around the bed to prevent her escape and handcuffed her left hand as a precautionary step.

Meanwhile, the new command platform was empty after a day of its construction. However, a few laughs and a strong tobacco scent filled the void in the platform. Two men were wasting and filling their time with a friendly chat with cuban cigars as their companion. Both were standing on the edge, watching the setting sun on the horizon. The harsh ocean breeze set the ambiance in a calm comfy state which was something considered impossible for both to get in their time to fulfill their purpose. They talked and joked for a long two hours and just as the sun leaving only it's head for the world to see im its exit from the horizon, both were silent,

"I got to tell you. This is the best thing that happened after MSF. Miller has done a great job building back the dream we had together." said Big Boss after a long sighed of relief after smoking the cigar. He wanted to break silence between them.

"Yeah… I know….. Too bad you don't involve him in our plan. By the way, why?" asked Venom.

"What do you mean why?" Big Boss asked to straighten the question

"Why did you shove Miller away? All the things both of you had done and that's all huh?"

"Ahab, you won't understand."

"Alright Ishmael… I'm not gonna push you further…."

Both men went in an utter long silence. The sun descended from the horizon while the moon took over its post. Both men were silent and staring down at the night sky, all flooded with stars.

"I push….. I push him out because I know that in the end, I'll be the one that pull the trigger to kill him. Our view about this, the outer heaven, are different and I owed the man more than I can chew even though I feel he's only using me for his own sake and dream. He used me as a leverage against the whole world and I used him as my personal leap to show the world what we soldiers can do without any politics. To let the world be… I have to make sure people like us, soldiers, to have a continuous need throughout time and I will never let those patriots to take me out, not when I'm still breathing."

"I see…. I understand but that raised my concern."

"What concern?"

"What do you see in me Ishmael? Am I just a leverage to cover you up or your actual friend that help you out, saving you from people that want you dead? Will I be a liability when your not plan succeed" Venom concerned with such.

"No, you'll be my second in my command. You've always been the best men I've ever have and you never let me down no matter what happened. I'm sorry that you need to be the one that carry on my revenge to Skull Face and you deserved more than his." Big Boss reassured.

"Don't worry about it, the bastard had it coming anyway."

"Huh….. right….." Big Boss sighed.

"And so to speak, I have to go." Big Boss continued.

"Really? You're leaving so soon?" Venom Snake asked.

"Yeah, got something else to do. It concerns the planning of our future."

"I see. Has it something to do with that rumor?"

"What rumor?"

"A new bipedal weapon somewhere in the Kamchatka Peninsula. Damn Russian is creating a plan to invade USA before their economy rotting them out."

"Yeah. Just the usual infiltration mission, going in and out without anyone noticing."

"Well then, the best of luck for you then Ishmael, may the intrusion gave us more leverage against the world."

"Right…. I'll see you around."

Big Boss left the scene to the dark hallway where he vanished with the shadows. Venom gazed upon his disappearance while smoking what's left of his Cuban cigar. He watched as the moon rose above the horizon, reflecting the bright white ray to the night sky. A steady and calm night awaits the motherbase like any other night…. Or is it?

Venom decided to took a stroll on the platform for a personal check to the security team and stretching his legs before going to a hot shower and bed. Along the way, he met a few of the security forces whose hands can't stop saluting towards him due to the utter respect for his legendary act and due to the base's hierarchy which glorified Venom as a hero. Venom, as usual, ignored them and continued strolling the upper platform.

As he walked passing the loading bay, he saw a few wooden crates which interested him. Curiosity led him to a crowbar lend on the crates and using it to barged open one of the crates. A panel broke down and showed him stacks of Cuban cigars, waiting to be smoked by the soldiers in the motherbase, mostly him. He took one of the cigar and wandered his eyes upon it.

"Huh… Mexican made…." said Venom to himself after reading the import stamp on the cigar.

After a while, he remembered the moment where he stood and took a cuban cigar. It was his birthday three years ago, which the whole motherbase celebrated in a raving party throughout the day. Fireworks, cake, and happy birthday song filled the whole base on that day. Venom was delighted when he received his first ravishing vanilla cake from the men and it tasted sweet which he adored. He expressed the gratitude of the cake with a friendly smile to the chief and a word "thanks" while awarding him a Cuban cigar. The day was filled with fireworks and the men relaxing throughout the day, not doing any mission nor being deployed as mercenaries.

However, as the night came to welcomed his birthday, Venom was stunned by Quiet's gratitude to his forgiveness. It happened as he walked in the same spot, minding his own in the middle of the night while most of the men were exhausted after the daylight rave. He passed a stack of wooden crates when suddenly he noticed a sniper from above the watching tower. The sniper shot and he ducked while the repeating shot was appeared to be blind shots in random pointed to the wooden crates. After the sniper finished, Venom got up and looked upon his attacker. A closer look showed it was Quiet who nodded at him before leaving the premises, jumping away from the tower and made her way back to her cell. Venom then turned his back to look what she had done for him. He saw the crates was filled with Cuban cigars in which he took one through the hole. He then stood back and saw that her shot wasn't random, it was a birthday card in her own version which Venom deeply remembered. The man finished eminiscing his past and somewhat urged to looked at the same spot where she gave her gratitude to him. As he gazed upon the watch tower, he remembered her spot and somehow feeling empty with the knowledge of her disappearance on her exit from Diamond Dogs. He then gazed towards the cloudless night where he noticed glimpses of well synchronized strobes above. The strobes went closer towards the motherbase and appeared to descending down straight to the motherbase. Suddenly the strobes disappeared when it was about to pass the motherbase. However, Snake could clearly here a dimmed rotating engine noise above him. Quickly, his alert went high and he ran towards the control room, knowing an imminent attack was about to happened.

Meanwhile in the control room, Ocelot was watching the platforms as the control room has a 360 degrees field of view. The clock on the wall showed it was 19.43. He scanned the horizon for any intrusion in the airspace or the base's border with the help of the few security forces which scanning the radars to keep the airspace clean and any unusual movement which could trigger the buoys installed on the sea border. It was going as usual like any other night.

"How was it people?" Ocelot checking in his men.

"Airspace secured sir. All aircrafts in the area are going above thirty thousand feet and nothing seemed about to pass us close in an attack maneuver." replied the soldier which watching the radar.

"Nothing in the sea sir. No one passing out border today sir." replied the soldier stationed on the buoys.

"Alright. Keep your eyes peeled, shift change at 2400 hours." said Ocelot to the men.

"Yes sir!" they replied firmly.

Everything was quiet and silent as usual afterwards.

Suddenly, the door slid open in which the Venom entered the room. The soldiers noticed his arrival, went up from their seats, and welcomed him to room.

"Easy soldiers, return to your post." said Ocelot.

"What are you doing here Snake? You should go and get some rest." Ocelot continued with question concerning Venom's sudden arrival.

"Wait….." said Venom under his breathe as he gasped for air after running for ten minutes to the control room.

"Take your time Snake." said Ocelot.

Venom took a few sighed and stand up to his feet and said, "We're under attack…. from the air….." and the men stationed there heard him with Ocelot.

"Whoa there Snake, are you sure we're under attack? Radar showed nothing." Ocelot continued.

"Yes boss, nothing comes up in the radar boss!" replied the men stasioned the radar to backed Ocelot's facts.

"I told you, a plane is flying close above us and it's about to attack us!" Venom stand with his believe of an attack to the motherbase.

"Alright. If what you said is true, the radar should have detected an airplane flying close the motherbase and so far, there's nothing." Ocelot replied.

"Really? The radar detected nothing?" Venom wanted reassurance.

"So far, yes." Ocelot replied shortly.

"Look, maybe it's just in your head. You've been through a lot this week and it's getting in to you. Beside, you're getting to old for this shit." Ocelot wanted to calm Snake.

"Huh… Maybe you're right….." Venom took a deep breathe and rested his mind.

"Nice. Anyway, you should go back to your room and let us handle this. Get yourself an ice hot shower and a good night sleep okay?" said Ocelot.

"That's what I'm up to before the attack." Venom appeared to stand firmly on his idea of an attack in the base.

"Look….. so far, the radar is clean and no one is attacking us right now." Ocelot tried his best to stand with the facts he had.

And just after he said it, Venom saw the medical platform had a power loss to all of its platform and decks. It didn't take long for the rest of the men noticed it along with Ocelot.

Venom gazed towards Ocelot and said, "We're under attack…" firmly.

Quickly, Ocelot reached for the mic for the PA for the whole platform where he shouted, "All fireteam, this is CP! We're under attack! Divert all available assets to the medical platform! Over and out!".

"Ocelot, I need you to stay here and inform me anything about the attack. I'm gonna go in there and get that bastard." said Venom as he reloaded his rifle and handgun.

The men set out to the medical platform to stop the attack before the intruder did any more damage.

 **That's the end for the first part of the intrusion. I'm open to suggestion about the story and you can put it down in the review on how should I proceed to make the story and it's contents better than before. Thank you for reading this far.**


	5. Intrusion (Part 2)

**Intrusion (Part Two)**

 _15 minutes earlier_

Two patrols were walking on the main medical platform, both are fatigued by boredom of the assignment which they received for the past four weeks. Even though they knew the essence of their assignment, the motherbase never had any intrusion for the past three months due to a quick response team which acted before the enemy could and all by the courtesy of Hideo, which crafted a system perfectly which could detected anomalies which concerns any attack to the base through networks of spies in every known private forces organization and informations in the black market. Also, it's the reason why they wore the casual uniform instead of the hardened battle dress. However, that being said, a system has a flawed and the two patrols became the first to be affected by such flaw.

"Damn… I wished I had that gum. I'm really sleepy right now." said the first patrol as he looked upon the nigh sky to escape boredom.

"Yeah… This blows man… It's been like a year since I got deployed." replied the second patrol giving his own complaint.

"Tell me about that time when you get deployed bruh, you never told me about it. Beside, I could use some kind of a view about what it feels to be deployed because I never got deployed."

"Wait…. really? Not even once?" the second patrol was curious.

"Well yeah. I never got deployed once because I'm stuck with a goddamn babysitting job and became a fucking janitor because she could ran away from my sight!" said the first patrol.

"Babysitting job? Are you talking about that day when Quiet was here? Before she tried to kill the boss in Afghanistan or something?" asked the second patrol with growing curiosity.

"Yeah actually. I don't know the part if she tried to kill the boss. I heard from some boys in R&D that the ruskies tried to trapped them in northern Kabul and the boss decided to kill her with a knife to the chest because she was about to be captured? Or something like that because he can't let her spill anything about us and this place."

"Either way, we didn't know what happened and the only guy that knows about it is the boss."

"Well… I wish she was still around. The babysitting job wasn't as boring as this since I just need to look down and looked at some eye fresher to keep me at bay."

"Bro, I know the story about her being half naked assassin, but she ain't human."

"I don't give a shit, it's still one damn fine girl in that cell with a silky smooth skin and of course, something we all men like, a silencer on her mouth!"

"Hahahaha….. alright man, that's funny even though it's really sexist."

"Well, it's just the two of us in this part of the brig and I don't the see the girls doing any patrol in this platform."

"Right…. Let's just have a look around one more time and get something to eat?"

"Yeah, come on."

The two patrols picking up their paces for a quick thorough search around the platform for one more time. It didn't take long for them to heard an unusual buzzing voices closing towards them from the sky. The voice, loud but devious, was like moving through the northern horizon, closed to the command platform, trying to oscillated quietly as it could. It sounded closer as it progressed to the medical platform. Both patrols were trying to pinpoint the source of the sound, but before they could heard the sound again, it disappeared.

Panicked fueled both men as they concerned for an attack. Raising their rifles, both men walked around the platform together, trying to find the voice once more. Then, they heard breezed above them, created by something which blocked the path of the ocean wind. They leaned upwards, only to saw the stars on the horizon. The buzzing voiced was descending from the sky and suddenly stopped without a sound.

Both men had their alert to the fullest. They searched, moving their steps as slow as possible to hear and see for any possible attack. They didn't tell anyone, not until they received a confirmation for a breach in the base. Somewhat, they kept nodding their heads up, to make sure nothing will suddenly drop above them. They searched for five minutes and found nothing, not even a single mark or sign of any breached nor hearing the unusual voices from the sky. Decided not to call in, both patrols went back to their routines.

"It's probably nothing. We should go back to our post. Can't let Mantis kicked our asses again." said the first patrol.

"Yeah man, the guy has no chill." concurred the second patrol.

Their call to returned to their post gave them a few precious seconds. Both men walked casually back to their post and the second patrol, which walked behind the first patrol, had his adrenaline running in his veins. Nervousness and anxiety urged him to the turned his head around but he didn't, only to be filled with numbness in his mind, making a walking doll following his friend. Something didn't feel right for him and his friend seemed has no issue with what's behind him. The second patrol got a grip on himself and decided to pushed himself to turn around to eliminate his anxiety at hands.

"Don't move….." an audible soft whispered behind them took both men by surprised. The second patrol lost his bravery and froze like a statue along with his friend.

"Drop your rifles and sidearms and put your hands on your head and lie down." Both men complied to the whisper. They drop everything from their pocket and kissed the hard steel pavement, never to saw their attacker.

"Good." said the whispered voice.

"Please don't kill us." pleaded the second patrol for mercy.

"I won't." replied the whispered.

The second patrol lost his consciousness after a blunt hit on his head alongside the first patrol. The attacker hid both men behind a few boxes and continued his mission.

The attacker, wearing an enhanced sneaking suit, equipped with a build-in stealth camp which could last for 5 minutes and a few light ceramic plates placed in the chest and back to protect him from hail of bullets which could fatally injured the vital organs. And for extra precaution, the attacker wore a steel plated mask which covered all of his head and cheeks, painted in black to match the color of his outfit. The most distinctive part of his suit is an embedded-knitted UK flag on his right arm with a short quote knitted on his left arm which said, "He Who Dares!".

The attacker lend on the side of the steel wall, reloading his stun UN-Arc assault rifle and his Uragan, loaded with air slug as he didn't plan to kill anyone nor injured someone fatally. Afterwards, he took his radio and contacted his mates.

"Alright lads. I'm in. Tell me where to go to the power source. We need to keep this platform blind before I can come in to the inside deck." said the attacker to his mates.

"Hold on cap…. I got the blueprints for the medical platform you are in." replied his mate.

"Okay. Guide me in." said the captain.

"Alright cap. According to the blueprints, they placed the main power line right below the bridges to connected the whole medical platforms, independent from the rest of the platforms. So, when you took out the lights, it's only affected the medical platforms." his mate gave him a full of briefing to the power source of the base.

"Okay. That's good enough for me Markie, thanks." said the captain and made his move to the nearest power lines. He ran quickly to the nearest ladder which granted him access under the bridge connecting the platforms. He made his way silently to evade other patrols which still patrolling the platform. "Where the hell is those two pinheads, Hunter and Empty?" question heard from the patrols by Captain which he concluded to be the two patrols he took out. It didn't take him more than three minutes to made his way down and contacted his mates for more guide.

"Alright, I'm down under the bridge. What should I do?" asked Captain to Mark.

"You should see the power cables which colored in maroon red and obviously signed with a danger sign. Anyway, there should be a part of the cable which connected one to another and it's made of steel. All you need to do cap, is to pull cable inside the steel hatch until you can see the internal wire behind it and it will be colored in a bright yellow color. Connect it to the converter to overload the generator which will blow it up and take out the electricity for the medical platforms. And captain, before you worry about accidentally killing someone that's probably in coma or something, the medical centre, which housed the ill people, has a back up generator to prevent power loss for the hospital and it's always in standby mode."

"Alright Mark. Thanks for the info there. Made me less worries for future casualties."

Captain found a steel hatch which connected the wires and found out how easy it was to pulled the cable, hinting the lack of security for the wiring. With only a nudge from his right arm, the bright yellowish cable became visible and Captain whispered to himself, "Jackpot!".

In the small backpack on his back, he took out an AC-DC converter along with two cables with a crocodile clipper in one end and normal jack in the other end. Captain connected the normal jacks of both cables to the converter and afterwards, he skinned a few parts of the insulators of the yellow cable where a few small wires matched the size of his cables. Carefully, he peeled the insulators of the small wires where it revealed glistening copper under it. Quickly, Captain pinned the copper with the crocodile clipper on the first wire which connected the current to the converter and pinned another part of the opened copper with the second crocodile clipped which would brought the current back to the wires.

"Okay, I connected the wiring with the converter." he radioed in Mark.

"Roger Cap. Now, you'll see the needle on the converter moving to a certain number." replied Mark.

"I see it mate."

"Good Captain. To overload the current, we need to change the current where it will go off the chart. So, all you need to do is to turned the knob on the converter to the point where it points the infinite symbol in the DC part of the converter."

"Alright mate. And by the way, thank you for taking the time to create this device Mark. I owe you one for this mate."

"Anytime Captain. Mark out." Mark ended the transmission.

"Here goes nothing." said Captain to himself as he turned the know to infinity. The needle went of the charge quickly and heard the current was increasing afterwards. It made a distinctive noise which getting louder and louder until he heard several explosions from all the medical platforms. Soon after the as explosion, the medical platforms went dark, hid him from the existence of light. Captain took a glance on the device and knew it was broken when he needle won't decrease from its off the chart position.

"Mark will be pissed…." said Captain to himself. He put the converter and the cables back to his backpack and ran away from the scene before anyone could check.

Meanwhile, Venom Snake along with a few patrols drove to the medical school platform. He stepped on his foot on the gas, never even bother to brake on turns. A few more keeps followed him from behind, all ready for combat with limited protections and ammunitions. They reached the main medical platform where they were welcomed with the patrols from the medical platform, equipped with the battle gear and night vision and guns loaded to kill on sight. Everyone saluted the big vic himself as he stepped down from the keep and the CO of the patrol in the medical platforms came to him.

"Hello Boss. I'm the commanding officer of the patrols here." greeted the CO nervously.

"Fill me in." replied Venom Snake shortly.

"Yes Boss…. we just lost the electricity in the medical platform and we found out that all the generators in each platforms were destroyed but we still have the backup generator for the medical center running without issue."

"Good. Right now, I need half of your men in the main medical platform. Me and my men will also guard the main medical platform if anything happened to your men in the other platforms. Beside, I know he's here…"

"How do you know sir?"

"Intuition… what are you doing here? Go now!" shouted Venom Snake firmly.

The CO quickly relayed Venom's order to his men while Venom and the rest of his men guarded the main medical platform, anticipating the attack on the main platform as he believed the intruder had made his way to the main medical platform.

Inside the medical platform, Flaming Buffalo was in the ER, being treated for a few bruises and flesh wounds from bullets but mostly, the stab wound on her right thigh. She sat on an operating bed with a T-shirt she borrowed from someone else and a blanket coverting her lower abdomens and legs as she wasn't wearing any pants, only panties. There, she's toying with her iDroid as she waited for the doctor. When the lights went out, she used her iDroid to illuminated her surrounding amidst the confusion of other patients for the sudden loss of power. The backup generator however was capable to keep the important devices in the medical center like the life support system for some of the patients but it wasn't powerful enough to power up the lights.

Flaming Buffalo nodded her head up, scanning her surrounding for the sake of fulfilling her instinct for danger. Then, she saw the doctor treating her came towards her and quickly, she put out the best of her for the score to see.

"Hey there Buffalo. Nice to see you again." said the doctor.

"Nice to see you too, Mastiff. It's been a while." replied Buffalo.

"I have to say, we met so many times already. I might believe the reason of this frequent encnuter is because of me, the only men which could fill your boredom." said Mastiff trying to teased her.

"It's a long and an eloquent pick up line, but I'm not here for you." said Buffalo seductively.

"Then for who? I know for a fact you're not gay because I know your deepest desire in your sleep." replied Mastiff to tease her further.

"Ehem… if you talk about it again, then….."

"You'll break the arms that treating you? Come on, just let me have some fun to annoy you. Beside, for a man on his age, Big Boss is a very athletic and powerful man. I imagined what kind of men he was when he's in my age and what happened to the poor lady which bed him."

"Oh shut up!" Buffalo chuckled, even though she's annoyed.

"Well, maybe next time you should dreamt him in your room, not in the ER."

"Just shut up already! It's only one time anyway and it's my dream!" Buffalo annoyed by the tease.

"Hahahahaha… okay….. let's take a look on that thigh first, shall we?"

"Sure." Buffalo pulled the blanket down until it revealed the nasty stab wound on her right thigh. She smirked to the doctor while doing so and a bit of a red came on her cheeks. Mastiff, as usual, never bother himself to look at her expression and focused more on the stab wound.

"And by the way, what happen to the lights?" Buffalo asking the important question.

"Beats me Buffalo. They don't tell me shit other than treat this guy and that guy or someone." replied Mastiff as he poke his fingers to the wound to surveyed the damage around the wound. Buffalo writhed softly, which Mastiff took as a sign of pain.

"Did that hurt?" he asked.

"No. I'm good." replied Buffalo shortly.

It took Mastiff a solid fifteen minutes to treat her wounds, from the bruises, flesh wounds, and the stab wound. While Mastiff knitted closed her stab wound, she took the liberty to knitted her flesh wounds around her arms and the side of her bodies, all so she could get out from the ER faster and check on the the new situation of the base.

After Mastiff treated her injuries, he stand up at her and said, "That's all of it. Next time, try not to get shot okay?"

"What if I shoot myself? Will you be there to get me fix?" replied Buffalo seductively.

"If the job calls, I will." Replied the doctor shortly.

Flaming Buffalo then leaned her head forward towards Mastiff and gave him a kiss on her cheek with a whisper of gratitude. "Thank you." she said to him while leaning back to her seat.

Mastiff smiled and said, "you're welcome….."

"By the way, here's a pants for you for the way out and yeah….. that's the only pants I could get my hands on under the dark." Mastiff continued by giving her a black sweatpants for her to wear.

"This will do. Thanks again Mastiff." she grinned but invisible for him to see.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." said Mastiff for a farewell.

"See you later too." replied Buffalo

Mastiff left her on her bed and back to treat other patients in the amidst of confusion under the dark. "This place could use more emergency light." Said Buffalo to herself. She then got up from her bed and wore her sweatpants while making sure no one is looking. Her boots was still left on the floor even though her suits were brought to the laundry. Without a choice, she wore her boots back and walked out from ER through the back door as the main door was blocked by doctors and nurses trying to cope the problem at hand under the dark.

She opened the door, step outside to the empty hallway, and took a deep breath for a relieve to leave the crowded ER. She stretched her head until a few clicks left a fresh start for her neck. However, she nodded to the left and saw a man, wearing a black sneaky suit with a handgun on his hand due to his need to lifted an unconscious man on his back. Both were froze as they stared at each other eyes, unable to think on how to proceed. Both person soom got a grip on themselves, however the man wasn't thinking as fast as Buffalo as she plunged down on him, seperated him from the man on his back and the gun on his hand. They wrapped around and struggled to get the upper hand between each other, rolling around the floor like two kids trying to grab a toy. A fight ensued between them.


	6. Intrusion (part 3)

**Intrusion (Part 3)**

"Ocelot…. Where is he? Do you have any visual?" Venom asked as his men finished their search, but found nothing.

"No boss. We're trying to find a way to get the power back on in the medical platforms with the powers from the the command platforms to get the cameras and sensors back on, but so far our R&D boys are struggling to even get enough power. I'll keep you posted with the power issues." Ocelot answered.

"Okay…." Venom replied shortly.

The man took a step back and think, for any inspiration, a new idea to search the intruder faster. But any idea nor attempt to implement such ideas had the necessity of electricity. Also, getting the power back on is far more important than finding the intruder, considering the automated defense system remained offline and the emergency power unit was in need by the medics. Never in his time fighting against intruder in the base where he lost power completely, leaving him and his men out in the dark and out of any technological aid.

However, a morbid conscious came to aid his mind, appealing ideas with lethal potential to the life of every men in the base. The man trapped in a paradox, whether he needed to turn on power with the expense of safety to the people in the base or leave it be and keeping him and his men in the dark, unable to find the intruder which potentially brought the entire medical platforms to the sea, knowing his intruder has his wits and instinct covering him from harm.

In an unexpected turn, Snake proceeded with the craziest plan of all.

"Ocelot, has the men back in the command platform stripped down the Zulu 1 nuclear warhead?" Snake asked.

"Yeah….. yeah….. the R&D boys stored the plutonium in the warhead in the lead cases." Ocelot answered in confusion.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" He asked in a favor to appease his confusion.

"Before I answer that, has the R&D boys done with the mini nuclear generator frame?" Snake replied with question?"

"Boss….. I know what you're trying to do… I can't let you do it!" Ocelot made a gentle firm rebuttal.

"We have to. If we can't find the intruder, who knows what will he do. I can't let the time getting wasted by finding him in the dark." Snake tried to reason with Ocelot.

"Look… those plutonium are created in a weaponized form. Using it to power up the generator can lead to a massive overload to the generator which ended in a Big Bang with a mushroom cloud on the Indian Ocean. Are you trying to kill us!" Ocelot feared for such persistent idea which could devastated the entire base.

"Just trust me on this. As far as I concern, you're not a nuclear physicist. I'll let the R&D experts answer that question." Snake replied calmly.

"... Well…. I guess you're right about that… I'm just gonna make some calls to R&D. Just stand by." Ocelot complied with the lunacy, putting his faith to the boss with his intuition.

"Okay. In the mean time, I'll try to find the bastard." He replied shortly.

 _Meanwhile inside the deck_

"Well, I guess your boss has crafted and elaborate lunatic plan just to find me. I'm impressed with his persistent and probably, it's the reason why Diamond Dogs become the best PF in the business." said Captain with a DD soldier's radio, talking to his hostage which now sat on the edge, ropes circling her body from head to toe around pipes and hands tied up away from each other, tied to the pipes.

"For someone who just came out from the medbay, you're still have some strength to almost broke my arm here and gave me some bruises around my body." he continued entertaining the hostage while circling his stance, toying with his pistol.

"Anyway, my break time is over and I believe you can answer some of my question… the great Flaming Buffalo." he proceeded with his plan and putting Buffalo on knifepoint.

"Your reputation precedes you… the one who saved the entire village in Angola from MPLA's raid, stopping Siad Barre's man from mowing down villages in the northern Somalia, and the best for the last, protecting from his own people." he exposed all of her known mission which brought her to prominence.

"I never thought I would stumble on you nor beating you in CQC. But I believe luck and fatigue says otherwise." he continued.

"I know you hate to linger in this dark hallway, hearing me speak with a fresh cockney accent eventhough I'm not from London. Anyway, I will lower your cloth on your mouth and you better tell me where she is. I know you're the one that caught her and I know that you know where she is kept. So….. talk." The man cut the cloth around her mouth.

"I won't…." and spit on his face as a firm stance.

"The spit is a nice touch to my smooth face…. but I need more than just a spit. So, instead of wasting your spit, tell me where do you keep her or I'll kill you!" The man raised his voice, in an attempt to intimidate Buffalo.

"Nice try kid… Just kill me already, I'm tired hearing your British bullcrap anyway." She laughed and grinned at the pathetic attempt.

"I would love to….. would you like some of your colleagues accompany you along the way and perhaps… your boss?" she frowned, fearful for her comrades while the man grinned.

"What do you mean? You don't have enough bombs to do it!" she urged not to play game but unable to do such.

"Who said anything about bombs? When nuclear is far more effective to eliminate your whole colleagues." he calmly relayed his threat to Buffalo, which her fear and tension raised to the fullest.

"And how are you gonna do that? I don't think you know where our bombs are." she taunted the man, believing his statement were all lies.

"Well, all it takes is one warhead to destroy the whole base and I think, Zulu 1 warhead in the R&D platform has nice ornaments surrounding it. And before you say something like, I'm gonna die too and that kind of shite, do remember I'm in massive debt and I'm being dead in a nuclear explosion isn't the worst way to die. " he showed her a picture from his iDroid, showing her worst fear.

"..." silent and afraid, the women believed him.

"Now you know I mean business….. Tell me where she is and I'm not gonna blow the nuclear warhead in the command platform and we could have our morning coffee tomorrow morning." He persistence and assurance to his words broke Buffalo's defense, she can't risk her colleagues for one person.

"Okay….." she sighed and prepared herself for an act of betrayal.

"The women you are looking for is in the place we called the cage, a room in the far end of the east upper inner deck of the main med platform. You'll know when you see it and there are tonnes of guards." She cried herself a bit afterwards.

"Thank you for your info…. That wasn't so hard right?" she looked away in shame.

"You have what you want….. Don't kill my friends…." she whispered to the man, faintly.

The man grinned and stand on his foot, reloading all of his weapon as he stand. She looked at him in disgust to herself, a shame for warrior like her who sold a secret to her enemies. She may saved her comrades but she didn't save her integrity. Buffalo wanted a relief on her mind where the man kept his part of the bargain and spare her friends from nuclear holocaust.

"What are you gonna do?" She agitated in fear.

"I'm gonna put you to sleep…" the man whispered and shot her point blank on the head.

 _In the middle of war-torned jungle_

 _East Timor_

"Do you agree with our terms commander?" Kazuhira Miller….. the disabled knight in a shining overcoat, all clothed by tonnes of cloth eventhough he's in a tropical region, his glasses reflected the bright yellowish hue from the ceiling, lighten the whole shack where he stand, across the commander of FALINTIL, a paramilitary forces of FRETILIN, the "liberator" of East Timor from oppression.

"Me and my people will not agree! WE ARE HERE TO DISCUSS WEAPON SHIPMENTS! NOT PROTECTION OR MORE MEN!" The commander shouted at his thrust, banging at the table bridging him and Miller. Situation was tense and the bodyguards from both sides lurking at each other, hands ready at trigger.

"Commander Alves… You have to understand and think rationally… you're losing men and no one wanted to sell weapons to you after the massive crackdown by the Indonesian military on your weapon hideouts. You're asking for more guns with no one to hold it… Also I have to add the fact that none of your men is doing a great job at protecting your so-called "people"."Miller calmed the commander by talking reasons. The last reasoning however made the commander gulped and stunned.

"As much as I appreciate your concern, My men are enough and ready to kill those Puto! We don't need other people to fight in our war and we have everyone safe!"He lowered his time but firmly rejected the offer while keeping his poise.

"That's not what your people said who is now dwelling in my base." He replied.

"What do you mean my people?" the commander asked.

"I know…. no matter how are the western media and you try to pinpoint all of this….. killings… genocide to the Indonesian military, Your hands are as dirty as they are when the people I took took refugee in told me about your "holes" around the jungle. So don't act like you're the patron of East Timor!" Miller lost his poise but remains gentle to his opponents.

"Look….. I'm not here as some moral cop nor judging you right now. I'm here as a businessman who offers you more solution for your safety, stability, and if possible, trained soldiers which I can give your movement a greater momentum for future insurgencies. Beside, you haven't paid the last two shipments." Miller continued pressing the commander.

"..." the commander went silent, meddling his mind for a way out from Miller's attack.

"Okay…. I'll accept your men and I wish you could send us your next shipments. I promise I will fill up the money for the last two shipments." The commander lost on Miller's grasp.

"I can give you my men for none and all the weapons shipments you need as long as you agree to imported your weapons through us, diamond dogs, and let my people to explore any oil, gas, diamonds, and if possible, Rare Earth Elements in the region which afterwards we will mine for our benefits and of course, we will share some of our findings to your people through your controlled bureaucrats once you prevailed from the Indonesian with the assistance of our men." Miller grinned and a devilish stared melted the commander's gut.

"... May the Lord forgive me…" the commander stared at his cross necklace and kissed it.

"Okay….. I agree with your deals…. But I want to guarantee that your men will not cause any indecency nor harm towards my people…" he weakly agreed.

"Agreed." Miller stretched his arm to the otherwise while his bodyguards helped him stand. The commander shook the stretched arm and his men watched in a mix of relief and disappointment to the outcome of the deal.

"Thank you for your time commander. It's time for me to go back to my home." He grabbed his cane and left the premises with his bodyguards while the commander looked down at defeat, selling his countries to another people should be won the insurgency.

Outside the shed, the night time gathered most of the FALINTIL rebels on a bonfire where they sang and drank a few sodas which Miller brought as a goodwill gesture. some of the DD soldiers joined the band, waiting for their bosses concluded the deals. As the whole DD squad gazed their eyes upon their bosses, all their rest and drinks are all drop and weapons back at their hands and a salute as he approached and passed them. The man followed Miller from behind as their bosses slowly walked the encampment towards a group of jeeps. The man ran and riled up to the jeeps, entering their respective jeeps before their bosses made it to his. Miller sat in the middle of the herd with his bodyguards and left the encampment.

The group was heavily armed with the jeep in the front and back of the herd were equipped with 50. Caliber turrets and all the heels are closed with protective bulletproof cloth. Also, if imminent danger arise, each job stored one Grom launcher and LPG HMG loaded for AP rounds. Nonetheless, the herd expected a smooth ride back to the airports, few clicks from the encampment where the helis awaited.

"Hey boss…. May I ask a question?" Asked the bodyguard sitting behind Miller.

"Go for it, you've been saying the same thing three times now but you're just saying never mind sorry boss." Miller putting his patient on the line.

"I'm sorry boss but my question can be very disrespectful." The soldier frowned down while Miller and saw him, catching his attention.

"What do you mean?" Miller curious.

"It's just that I thought we're fighting for our own cause as soldier, strict for neutrality and only work strictly for the money given, but I can't help to

think about the fact that we're here for the sixth times in the past four months and often I heard you offering more than they're bargaining which shows we are taking side boss, even though altruism is a good cause. Nonetheless, aren't we suppose to be neutral and just work as the money says?" The soldier continued his long question to Miller. He turned and faced the man.

"I get what you're meaning. If you think we're here for them, we're not. We're diamond dogs and we're here for the outer heaven of all soldiers, free from all ideology and political agenda where soldiers are here to fight for their beliefs, not some hot shot Generals on top, of course that's what Snake trying to which coincide with my dreams for a private military which could make a lot of money in the future, where people keep fighting with the help of people which can fight for them with a considerable amount of funding for them. I know FRETILIN looks poor but in long term, they can be our friends and maybe, let us to help them to extract some of the finest oil in the region with our help, helping our economy back on track, considering there aren't many people hiring PFs when Cold War is over." Miller preached his ideas to the man and the men around him.

"I see sir. You make a direct statement for our ideas." The man saluted.

"But sir, how can you tell Cold War will be over soon? It's like you're expecting it to come real soon." The man asked.

"Trust me kid, USA is in the brink of economic and social crisis thanks to Reagan while the soviets can't keep up with the arms race against the US. It's only a matter of time before one side crumbled and it will be the Soviets, considering they don't have anyone powerful in economical term to back them up." Miller answered.

"Are you done with your question soldier?" Miller put his words firmly.

"No sir!" The man replied.

"Good, I need your eyes on the road and surroundings now. Can't let the Indonesian caught a group of armed foreigners in East Timor." Miller turned and the men proceeded to do his task, wavering his AMR around.

Halfway to the heli extraction, Miller received a call from Pequod, concerning the mother base.

"Sir, this is Pequod, relaying a new info from the base." said Pequot through the radio.

"Roger that Pequod, what is it?" Miller curt to the question.

"Mother Base has been breached and there's a lost of power in all of the medical platforms, The Boss are still looking the intruder. We are advised not to return to the base as Master Ocelot and The Boss assumed the base is being watched by an enemy aircraft." Pequod relayed the info.

"What do you mean by enemy aircraft, haven't the men in the base turned on the anti aircraft defense ?" Miller asked in confusion.

"I have no idea sir but they said the plane can't be detected by radar nor seen on the sky." Pequod replied.

"Wait…" Miller stunned and froze, shocked by the description of the enemy aircraft.

"Could it be?" He broke himself into a state of thinking.

"Sir?" Pequot replied by the sudden reaction of Miller, so as the man around him but they're focused more on their surroundings.

"Okay… put the course of flight to Hereford, there's something I need to do there." Said Miller with new order.

"But sir, we don't have any fuel to England." Pequod replied.

"Then conserve as many fuel as you can and we can refuel somewhere in Middle East. This is a top priority flight." Miller insisted his order.

"Yes sir!" Pequod followed the order.

"Something in your mind sir that made us go to England?" The soldier in the back eavesdropped and heard Hereford as their new destination.

"Yeah kid. I might know the one that breach our base." Miller replied shortly.


End file.
